My Momma Said
by JasZ1991
Summary: During the course of his life Chris received advice from his beloved mother. Now with her gone he must face the world without her beside him. With the sweet words of wisdom she gave him he roams the earth with a greater evil. An Evil that is closer to home than ever. Inspired by Aqua's song 'My Momma Said' ChrisxOC and ChrisxBianca
1. Bambi

**_I decided to Post up My Momma said! I own nothing but Siren and the plot. I hope you guys enjoy! _****_Ps. Title and story is slightly inspired by Aqua's song My Momma Said! -JasZ_**

* * *

Prequel To Shattered!

* * *

'Bad things happen to good people and sometimes they gain something in return.'

Chris Halliwell wipes tears from his eyes as he stares at his mother's headstone. His beautiful green eyes shine with sorrow that will forever be in his heart. The young half-breed sniffles while he attempts to regain his composter. The fourteen year old, shakes his head in pure dismay.

"Why Mama, why did you leave me?" Chris whispers softly.

Hearing someone entering the damp, cold mausoleum causing him to squint his eyes to see who it is. Slowly the figure approaches him; a young girl stands there with a bag in her hand. Blue eyes shine with curiosity. She stands before him, giving Chris a closer look to his intruder. Those eyes…

"Hi," She whispers. "I'm Siren." She offers her hand to the witch-lighter.

"Chris," the teen responds.

"Why you crying, Chris?" She questions as she pulls her raven hair to the side.

"My mom-" He points at the headstone, causing the girl to feel something eat away at her.

Ren sits beside the boy, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It wasn't your fault, Siren."

"The pain will go away with time." Siren places a hand on his.

"It feels like its eating me alive. I was there and-" He tries to hold back a sob. "She saved me."

Ren bits her lower lip. "Bambi, its okay to cry."

"Bambi?" He gives her an off look.

"Haven't you seen the movie?" Chris shakes his head in a negative motion. "This situation reminds me of it. Anyways vent as much as you want, Sweetheart."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I've been where you are at right now, Bambi."

Chris stares into her sapphire, blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Siren."

"Call me Ren," She smiles. "Bambi, trust me when I say that your mama loved you then and she loves you now. Besides, no mother wants to bury their baby," Ren states softly.

"You're so nice." He wants nothing more than to curl up and die yet the girl makes him want to rethink that.

"Bambi, if you want to chat or just chill give me a call." She blows her bangs out her face.

"I don't have your number." Pulling out a pen Ren writes her phone number on his arm. "Never mind."

"Don't be scared to give me a ring at any given hour. Oh and please wait until I say Bambi."

"Why?"

"I have a twin; she loves to pretend to be me." She rolls her eyes as she glances at her watch. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I got to go before one of my brothers find out I'm gone." Chris stands up with Ren at tow. They walk out of the mausoleum.

"Thank you, Ren." Chris whispers.

"No problem, Bambi." She kisses his cheek. "Remember to call." She walks away from him.

"I will thumper." He grins at the retreating back.

He orbs away with a much clearer view on his life.

* * *

**_Poor Chrissy-Poo! Let me know what you guys think!_**

**_-JasZ_**


	2. Actions

**_Hello there, I'm back! :D I like to thank those who read and reviewed it makes my day to see someone has taken the time to read and review, bless your heart. Here's another chap. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think._**

* * *

Siren feels at ease to talk to someone else about death. It drives her insane to have pent up emotions but the boy eased that. Smiling she rounds the corner and lets the dark shadows surround her. Her powers have been consuming her lately and the urge to roam about is peeking. Once in the safety of her room she shoves the bag under her bed. She hopes to get a phone call from the young man really soon.

* * *

'_People say a lot of things but their actions speak louder. So I advise for you to choose your friends wisely, peanut.'_

**A few days later,**

Chris stares at his wall, at his grandfather's home, thinking of the young woman. Pulling out his phone, he punches the number in, he presses call. Hearing the dial tone, he silently waits. Those few seconds feel like hours. Suddenly, he hears a click.

"Hello?" Ren's voice fills his ears. "Bambi, is this you?"

"Hey, just giving you a ring." He mumbles.

"I've noticed." She giggles. "What's wrong, Bambi?"

"Just wanted to say hi."

"uh-huh, you call me at this hour just to say hi. Now, I know something is seriously wrong. Spill!"

"Seriously, just wanted to say hi."

"Sugar, you wound me so."

"Why the nicknames?"

"I have issues…"

"I knew you were messed up."

"And you aren't? Anyways, the nickname fest I do, is the only way my family can tell Miren and I apart."

"Of course it is." Chris flings himself backwards onto his mattress.

"Hey don't rain on my parade, Bambi."

"I'll try not to. Did I disturb you?

"Nah, you just saved me from another horrid lecture in the happening."

"Got caught, didn't you?" His tone is light with humor.

"Miren spilled the beans… Lucky for me, my sister in laws came to my rescue."

"Sister in laws?"

"Yeah, I have four older brothers. Two are married but they are complete idiots."

"Fun,"

"Not really," She giggles, which is interrupted by a loud banging.

"Ren, open the door!" A deep male voice screams through the phone.

"Your brother?"

"One of the idiots… Sadly it's Caleb; the biggest idiot among idiots."

"Really now."

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

"All right."

He hears shuffling as a door opens, "Ren! I need to use the bathroom."

"Go use yours Caleb."

"Syn is in there… you know lady problems."

"Go."

"Please, I'll give you a cheeseburger with fried onions inside." He offers his sister a big baby from the local burger joint.

"I can go to the market myself."

"Siren!" A door is slammed.

"Bam- Bam I have the strangest feeling that you're hiding something from me." She idly whispers to him.

"Well, Pebbles. Good things come for those who wait."

"And sometimes good deeds go unpunished." She retorts.

"Are we flirting?"

A giggle drifts into his ear, "I believe so. But I must tell you that you are now my mine."

"How so?" a confused teen replies.

"I want to be the only one you talk to." Ren confesses

"Jealous much?"

"Very much, Bambi."

Suddenly, Chris's door is pried open by his aunt. "I got to go."

"Remember ring me when you want to talk."

"Ditto."

With that the two hang up without saying goodbye to one another.

* * *

**_what's going to happen next?_**


	3. Special Angel

**_Chap 3 is here! i know i've taken forever! but good things come for those who wait!_**

* * *

'Sometimes the beautiful ones have the heart of gold; but for the most part they are evil.'

Chris sits across from his grandfather who offers him some breakfast. Much to his protests, Victor wouldn't hear any of it. Setting a plate in front of his lonely grandson, Victor takes a seat in front of him. Eyeing him, he can tell some weight has been lifted off him. He watches Chris; who slowly starts to eat some of the pancakes. A wary smile appears on his lips as Chris peers at him.

"Grandpa," Chris whispers.

Victor cocks his head to the side. "What is it, son?"

"Grandpa, am' I a bad son?" Chris questions reflecting on the harsh words his father spat at him at his mother's wake.

"Of course not, Chris."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes I' am, Chris. Now finish up so you can go see to your aunt Paige."

Chris nods and avoids his grandfather's prying eyes.

Later that night,

Chris and his aunt Paige are located in her husband's study.

"Auntie Paige." Chris starts.

"What's up," Paige looks at her young nephew.

"What does it mean if a girl has a nickname for you?"

Confused by his question Paige tries to wrap it around her head. This boy just lost his mother and now he's losing his mind. NO, he's just dealing with it differently. Maybe he wants to get rid of all the horrible things that happened.

"She likes you honey."

"Really?"

"Yes, what did she call you?"

"Bambi," He answers her.

"Bambi? Why is that?"

"She found me at mom's grave and she came up to me. We talked a bit and she made me feel better." He offers.

"Sweetheart," She starts. "She must be your angel." She chooses her words carefully.

"Hmm." He agrees with a smile on his bow lips.

Spending the night over he idly talks to his cousin Henry. As they were closest in age and have the same interests. As the moon drifted and the sun rose they kids decided to have the adults take them to the local ice cream parlor not to far from their home.

Ren glares at her sister who is eating all of the mint chocolate chip ice cream. Never has she seen such a pig eat. Giggling she claps her hands as Miren turns to Caleb and extends her hand. Grumbing their older brother splats a few bills and turns his attention to his coffee flavored ice cream. Their trip to the ice cream palor has been a family routine every Saturday afternoon. Releasing a sigh, Siren turns back to her banana spilt. As the door opens and the bells ring, Ren turns to see the boy that has been haunting her dreams. Quickly standings she rushes towards him and screams.

"surprise!" she embraces the Witch-lighter and plants a kiss on his bow lips.

His family stares in shock as the tiny girl lets go of him and smiles. Her eyes shine with amusement as Chris blushes. His first kiss and it was in front of everyone in the Ice cream shop. Closing his eyes, he sighs and smiles.

"Ren what are you doing here?" He asks as his aunts eye the girl.

"Getting ice cream duh, with Mi and Cal. Want to sit with us?" Ren asks as she beams at him.

"I'm here with my family." He gestures at his aunts, uncles, grandfather, cousins, and his siblings.

"Oh, rightly then, I'll let you be." She pouts and winks at him.

"Ren come on the other Ren is going to make me lose more money than I have in my bank account." Caleb grumbles as he passes her by. "I'll never understand how you two are twins if you are so different from one another."

"She's sugar and I'm spice, so you better pay me Cal. Or I'll tell daddy you wronged me." Ren's voice filled the room but it wasn't Ren who was speaking.

"If anyone was wronged it was Me! Having a monster for a little sister."

"He's talking to you Ren." Miren yells as she stands beside her twin. "I'm the favorite. Hey you're the one dude my sis talks to on the phone."

"Told you I had a twin!" Ren mumbles as she takes Miren's hand and starts away. "Later, Dudley do-right." She smiles at him.

* * *

_**What did you guys think! don't forget there is a second part of this story called Shattered it takes place a little after Chris goes to the past.**_


	4. Friendship

_**Back! So here's another chap. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_'Friendship just isn't between you and that person. It's a friendship that involves the entire family.'_**

Days seem to pass by as the twins and Chris become closer. Of course Paige keeps an eye on her young nephew and is amused by Siren's motives. She finds the girl to be endearing and spunky just like Piper… Frowning Paige feels her heart slowly ache… Pushing aside all ill thoughts of the girl; who is currently sitting beside her.

"Ms. Mathews, correct me if I'm wrong," Siren's voice lulls her back. "But isn't it horrible for everyone to write about witches being evil?"

Paige looks down at the teen, who has a glint in her eyes. "What-"

"Oh, please, Ms. Mathews, I know the truth." She offers a smile. "No, Bambi didn't tell me, I figured it out myself."

"How?"

"I'm magical too!" Siren winks at the older woman. "I'm a fairy…Okay not really but I'm an angel kinda like you and Bambi. I'm just not considered a good angel. Mi is and that's all I care about. My sister being treated right, I don't care if I get bashed. Of course I care for you and your entire family. Even if Ms. Phoebe has taken a dislike to me; but you can't win them all." Siren taps her finger nails on the table.

"Why are you telling me this?" Paige questions the blue eyed beauty.

"I have this feeling that I can trust you… You're like the big sister I never met."

"Never met?"

"My older sister, Lieren, died long before I was born." Siren offers the information.

"Thank you," Paige answers as if questioning the girl.

"I want you to know, if you need any help you can come to me or Mi." siren smiles. "Speaking of the devil's handmaiden where the heck is my twin anyway?" Siren mumbles. "And Bambi for that matter?"

"Didn't they go to get some ice cream?"

"That was about an Hour ago… My gods I hope Mi isn't giving him the talk!" Siren jumps up.

"The talk?"

"Mi has taken the role of tell me about the birds and bees thanks to my brothers being wimps. I guess she just likes to make anyone uncomfortable."

"She is the spice in the duo, huh." Paige smiles.

"We're back!" Miren announces as she bounces into the room; Chris follows her into the room.

"Never leave me alone with this loon again!" Chris quickly rushes to Siren.

"You should've waited for me then. Not my fault." Siren puffs.

"I'll be back," Paige shakes her head a she goes to see what Phoebe is calling her for.

Chris smiles at his best friend who is whacking her twin with a spoon. He knows his momma would want him to move one and Siren is helping do that. Somewhere in his heart he know his momma would be proud of him for having a good friend that gets along with his family. As she would be proud that his family gets along with her and her off beat twin.

* * *

**_What do you think of the friendship or relationship that is brewing? - JasZ_**


End file.
